New case A demon in human skin?
by Dragon Ladysupreme
Summary: The team have to watch a half youkai who has something powerful everyone wants. A demon is after the gang. Is there a connection? OC's Rated for language and violence. PAIRING POLL IN CH.10 MUY IMPORTANTE! Final chapter for a long long time!
1. A new case

We're at Kuwabara's house and Yusuke's teams are watching Koenma's video on their newest case. Find a mysterious person with an unusual amount of spirit energy. Given just a glimpse of what the spirit world thinks of that she looks like. A young woman, that looks to be about Kurama's age, with medium auburn hair, slightly tans skin. She's carrying two swords, a Japanese reverse-blade on the left hip and a finely polished European Dark Ages sword across her back with the hilt at the right shoulder. Her coat is held together with a metal plate with the symbol of the Konoha no kuni (see Naruto). After they find her they're to identify and keep contact with her, getting as much info on her as possible.  
  
Yusuke: That's it. How the fuck are we gonna find her? She could be anywhere. Kurama: I'm sure one of us could sense her energy. If we split up we could look for this person by her energy or the image Koenma gave us. Shizuru: Not like everyone carries swords everywhere. Hiei: If that's all I'm getting the hell out of this dump. Kuwabara: Hey! What the fuck is you calling a dump shrimp? Yusuke: Shit Kuwabara, could you just calm down. The place is a dump anyway. Botan: [chuckle] we should get started on finding this mystery girl anyway.  
  
Everyone leaves and we jump to Kurama in the city searching for the girl later to be revealed as Callisto Riot.  
  
Kurama: [thinking] I've seen that symbol on the plate before. It was gives to graduating shinobi in the village that hides in the leave. But those kinds of places were abandoned over half a century ago. How she got such an item is beyond me.  
  
At that moment Callisto walks past him in the crowd of people. Kurama senses her energy and starts to follow her into a cafe. Next on New case. A demon in human skin? The gang meets Callisto for the first time but first impressions start a fight between her and Hiei. 


	2. Tensions arrise

Okay, last time I didn't tell you enough. It's a couple of years after the Dark Tournament. Kurama's 18 and Yusuke and Kuwabara are 16. Since we never knew Hiei's age, it's still unknown. Also, Callisto's face hasn't been seen yet. Right no Kurama is in the back of Cafe Musica. And just to note, [] means it's an action and () is a reference.

Kurama: [Telepathically to Hiei] you should find everyone and bring him or her here. It's by Yusuke's school and is called Cafe Musica.

Hiei: This better be more than a social call' because we have better things to do than drink coffee.

Kurama: Always the joker Hiei. It's a wonder you don't have so many friends.

Hiei: Just keep the girl their. [Telepathic link closes]

Kurama: [thinking to himself] By the looks of things she's not going anywhere for quite some time.

Now a time jump and now everyone is at the cafe talking among themselves while watching Callisto looking in a well worn duffle bag while listening intently to the jazz pianist. She also appears to have a long case with the St. Locus rood inverse (see Vagrant Story) where a lock would normally be. Hiei seems to be eying the emblem.

Kuwabara: Really Hiei. Her legs aren't that great. Okay maybe their not so bad but-

Hiei: You sound a lot smarter when you shut the fuck up, human idiot.

Kuwabara: Who the fuck you calling idiot, midget. Wanna say that to my face.

Hiei: I just did. I'm not looking at her; I'm looking at the latch on her suitcase. I know I've seen that shit before.

Kurama: Apparently our target has been around. [Kuwabara is trying to figure out what Kurama meant when he starts to explain.] Every thing she has with her seems to originate from a different location and time.

Hiei: While you keep talking to the shit head, Kurama, our target is leaving.

Yusuke: [Sarcastically] Great! Now we get to follow her to some stupid place.

The gang follows her into the woods. Hiei is up ahead making sure they don't lose track of her. As usual, Yusuke is behind.

Yusuke: Why the fuck did she have to take a stupid nature hike?! [Kicks a huge tree in anger, causing the tree to be knocked down and creating a huge noise.]

Kuwabara: Damn it Urameshi! If she didn't notice us before you damned temper let her know. You have any idea how much energy you let off?!

Yusuke: Who the fuck cares if that bitch sensed us. It just makes this easier for me. [Hiei returns very pissed]

Hiei: Detective, because of you she already knows about us and is coming back towards us. .Not only that, but she fucking noticed me.

Kurama: I guess there's nothing to do but wait for her to catch up to us. We were bound to be noticed, it just happened faster than expected.

Callisto: Actually I knew you were following me since I went in the cafe. Your friends Jigan eye really tipped me off. Now if you would please, WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU TAGGING ME?!

Hiei: We were told to. We had no choice, because if we did we wouldn't be following a filthy human like you.

Callisto: [Draws her sword on her back at Hiei, who in turn draws his.] I'm not just some filthy human.[Steps out of the shadows to reveal a beautiful face scarred with a cross across her right eye and cheek and another across her throat horizontally.] And I suggest you remember that, or it will be the last thing you say.

Kurama: I thought the shinobi of Konohagakure were taught patience and to fight only when necessary.

Callisto: As well as genjutsu. How do you know of that village

Next, on New case. A demon in human skin?. Will Callisto and Hiei fight to the death? Callisto reveals her origins while sparks arise in one of the Yuyu gang. A new teki [enemy] arrives in town and stalks the Yuyu gang. Please R&R.


	3. Bloody introductions

****

Thanks 4 the reviews. I could use some help putting in a few teki's to put in. Some of you might think I'm a bit strange to mention things in the 2nd chapter that I should've in the 1st. To tell the truth, I am. But that is exactly why I'm glad to accept hints with your reviews. If anything, I'm gonna go back in time with my next story [again hints on teki would really help!:)] but that'll be in the Naruto and RK anime themes. I don't own any anime, just Callisto and maybe a few other characters. Like Vectras. [You'll see]

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Kurama: That plate attached to your coat tipped me off. [Callisto puts up the finger to Kurama] That wasn't polite.

Callisto: Screw being polite. I grew out of it. And you! [Points sword at Hiei's heart] You will pay for lowering me to a weak human. [Whispers] I am so much more you dipshit.

Hiei: I'd like to see what a worthless thing like you could do to me. Come on. Kill me. [Callisto puts a murderous smile on]

Callisto: Your funeral, midget.

Hiei and Callisto start to move so fast you only see glimpses of them clashing swords. Trees fall with each glimpse. Soon, both stop with gashes on their arms and legs. Hiei's blood being red was normal, but Callisto's blood was a deep blue. Both fighters are worn out but still on guard ready for their opponent to strike again.

Botan: Really you two, there is no reason to kill each other [We see images of decapitating their opponent in Callisto and Hiei's minds]

Yusuke: Botan's right [everyone surprised at this remark] Kill each other after our case closes. [Hiei and Callisto give each other the classic death glares and in an instant Callisto gets a kunai into Hiei right shoulder.

Hiei: Bitch! [Pulls kunai out and throws it at her heart. Unfortunately she catches it]

Callisto: Thanks for tossing it back. I'm quite partial to these. I keep them in good shape but there still old. That wound was just a warning to you anyways.

Hiei: [sarcastically] For what I wonder.

Callisto: Simple. That I could've killed you at anytime.

Shizuru: Impressive. I always wanted to see some one do that to him. My baby brother is too weak for him

Kuwabara: I could have hurt him just as much.

Yusuke: [laughs] yeah right. You'd probably get killed before getting a scratch on him.

Kurama: Yes, I quite agree. I would have just as much trouble in this human form.

Vectras: [In the shadows. later to come out looking a bit like an Oni with the horns and eyes but the rest with human features] Thanks for the information pretty boy. [Steps out of shadows.] Killing you all will be a lot easier now. [Suddenly in a nearby tree holding an spirit grenade, tosses it in the middle of the group.] Enjoy the little present. An idea of what to except! [Disappears]

Callisto: Damn. she can set that off at anytime. Follow me if you want to live. [Runs further up the path with the rest of the gang behind her. After a few hundred meters the grenade goes off, blowing them all forward a few yards]

Kurama: I think it would be best if we properly introduce ourselves.

Callisto nods in agreement. Kurama explain the case and who every one was. Hiei and Yusuke listened for mistakes they knew wouldn't come. Callisto being interested in this listened intently to the point when she didn't hear Kurama asking about who she was and everything.

Callisto: [coming out of trance] Huh? I'm sorry but what did you say. I kind of missed that.

Kurama: I asked you who you are and why we would get such a case.

Kuwabara: He putting you to sleep or something?

Callisto: [shakes her head] No, of course not. It's just the weather. You see, I've rarely had the time to enjoy it. [Gets all serious again] I'm called Callisto Riot.

Hiei: I've heard that name before a long time ago. It's the name of an agent in an old legend (see Vagrant Story) How you came to the name is what I want to know. 

Callisto: [thinks for a second] Now I know what your talking about. That's my father and it's more than a legend. His gifts and curses were passed onto me when I turned 16 which was in the 9th year of the Meiji Era (see RK) but that was after a year of training with Keiya of Tenpouin Clan. (See Evil Zone) But you were interested in my plate. It was originally a headband when I graduated from a school for shinobi training in Konohagakure. See my older half brother that I was living with since my demon mother left me there, I was the only child in the house that could be sent to the school.

Kurama: Why were they doing it that way?

Callisto: The village asked for a huge favor, to pay the shinobi back they send the oldest child to go to the hidden village. My brother was too young the first time and when he left with Sugara I was the only one left. See, when there is only one kid at the house, the parents are given the choice for whether or not they stay.

Hiei: Your human family didn't trust you being part demon so they sent you away without hesitation. Correct?

Callisto: Sadly, yes. But it was a blessing in disguise. I learned powerful techniques and to control my powers.

Yusuke: Your part demon, right? [Callisto nods] What kind then? It's like there's so many fucking kinds now.

Callisto: [laughs a bit] yes there are many kinds. My mother was from a famous clan. I never found out what kind she was, but it was the only clan to have been a wolf spirit demon that was always an ice apparition.

Kuwabara: Wow. So she's kind of like Kurama. 

Shizuru: Remember what was said about you talking, little brother?

Kuwabara: Ummm. Not to?

Shizuru: Exactly

Hiei: Anyway you idiot, there are many animal spirit demons out there. The one the half-breed described is a very rare class. That clan never messed with apparition, just purebred wolf spirit clans. [A kunai lands deeply in the tree Hiei was leaning on, less than an inch from his ear]

Callisto: Never call me a half-breed motherfucker.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Callisto's eyes start glowing a bright blue in fury. Sorry to disappoint but this is what could be called a cliffhanger. In the next chap I'm going to put in some locals so please R&R and tell me as much about you as possible with you e-mail so I can tell you if you got in. But I might put a twist to you for fun hehehe.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Next on New case. A demon in human skin? Callisto sharing classes with Yusuke starts up a fight with an old gang. If you thought She lost her temper before... 


	4. A lil note from me

I don't, but hopefully someday will, own YYH. So not fair, I want YYH! I want YYH!

I can't put in another chappie w/o your help.

Hiei: this just proves how pathetic humans really are.

Me: Shut up baka! I need people for the next chappie because I promised fights at the school

Hiei: I better be in them *my eyes roll*

Me: I said fights idiota not killing sprees. *Hiei's death glare* Don't you fucking give me that look. I'll pull those eyes right out and make you eat 'em.

Hiei: If that's true then maybe there's hope for you after all.

Me: Just shut up now Hiei so I can finish here. Or do you really want to be stuck in here with me.

Hiei: Now that's scary. Just finish this up quickly. *I hit him with a sakabatô* What in the name of sake did you hit me with?!

Me: A reverse blade sword that I borrowed off another anime. Now I can finish this up. A bit of the recap is that Kurama's 18 so figure out the math on everyone else. Except Hiei, noone knows how old you are.

Hiei: They never will either. So drop it.

Me: fine. So far the only characters in this fic are Callisto and Vectras. Both tried to kill Hiei so it's all-good. But Vectras is evil since she could've hurt Kurama.

Hiei: so he's the only one you care about? You would let everyone die but him? That's just fucked up.

Me: I'm starting to wonder why I invited you to this dimensional gate. I knew you would act like this. *Sigh* It could've been so much better if I brought Kurama instead. I'll probably get flamed now*tear*

Hiei: now the human cries. I'm always surrounded by bakas *gets hit with sakabatô again* Bitch! Could you stop that already!

Me: fine. Buhbye!

Hiei: what do you mean by buh-* disappears*

Me: got on my nerves anyway. PLEASE I NEED YOU! WITH OUT SOME GUYS I CAN'T WRITE THE NEXT CHAPPIE! *Tear* you can tell me all about you in the review or e-mail me at tatumjl@aol.com as long as you put "fic" as the subject and I swear by my penname ill tell you if your in. but I might use ya later kay! **^**-**^ **Luv ya all byeeeeeee!

P.S. I'm gonna start a new fic called YYH or Die! Which is either funny right away or will become funny when I get questions for the cast. Kat, okay Buhbye buhbye byebye!


	5. Fight on the first day

Disclaimer: Does not own anything in this fic. Wings of blood owns Sayo.

Me: That is so not true. I own Callisto and Vectras. :p And can somebody get me off this cliff!

Hiei: Hn. I might if you didn't almost kill me.

Me: Fine I'll stay here. Recap was in chappie 4. Every1 just enjoy. 

Hiei: Whom are you talking to ningen?

Me: That wasn't nice. Anywayz I aint tellin' ya. So on with the chappie. And thanx Wings of Blood. I can use one of them right away

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Callisto: [Eyes still glowing] Call me a half-breed again and that kunai goes in your head. *An icy wind is felt by all. Callisto doesn't bother to notice.] 

Kuwabara: Should've brought a jacket.

Shizuru: Idiot! [Hits him up-side the head] I think it's coming from her. [Sarcasm nice]

Kurama: Yes. Hiei seems to have hit a nerve with the half-breed remark. He never knows when to keep his opinions to himself.

Yusuke: [yells at Callisto over the wind] You heard him. Hiei is an idiot at time's calm down. [Wind stops and Callisto's eyes stop glowing]

Callisto: So you're to keep an eye on me? *She's still pissed*

Botan: Bingo [takes out a bunch of papers, and a bag] And to do that Koenma told me to give this to you. [Callisto gets the stuff]

Yusuke: How did you get all of that stuff in your pocket in the first place? [A/n I don't even know]

Botan: [shrugs] Oh and he also said you start first thing tomorrow.

Callisto: Sure. Anyways I have to deal with something right now. Follow me if you want. I could care less.

Everyone but Shizuru and Botan followed her further into the woods [Shizuru got bored and Botan had ferry work] They finally stopped at a clearing when they saw...

Hiei: A Dragon! You have a dragon. [Still shocked at this]

Kurama: You kinda covered that before.

Callisto: I'm taking care of him for a friend of mine. [Pours red stuff in a big bowl of sake and puts it next to Sayo] Only a baby. His name is Sayo. And he has a habit of free-

Kuwabara: Ahh! [We see the top of his head frozen] That monster froze my hair!

Callisto: Yeah, he has a habit of freezing just about anything he can. And he's not a monster, just a baby.

Yusuke: What did you put in its drink. You know that reddish stuff?

Kurama: You don't want to know. Trust me.[Plugs up his sensitive nose.]

Kuwabara: I do, what is it you can tell me. I can handle it, really I can han- [Hiei buts in

Hiei: It's blood Baka.

Kuwabara: Ewww! [Yusuke is also a bit disgusted by this]

Kurama: Human blood.

Callisto: I didn't kill anyone for it if that's what you're implying. I think we should all go. Sayo is very aggressive when eating. 

It's the next day at Sarayashi High. Yusuke is as usual called to the front office. Surprise is that he actually goes and Kuwabara goes with him.

Principal: Look Urameshi, you cut most of the day anyway, think of it this time, you a get out of jail free card. I'm just asking you to show her around. 

Yusuke: Fine I'll show her around just get off my back.

Principal: Yusuke just remember, just because she's a bit older doesn't mean she's dumb, She just moved too much to be in school for a couple of years.

Yusuke: Yeah, Yeah, I'll be nice.

Principal: You better be. For your sake. [Talks to assistant to send student in]

Yusuke: [Thinking] Better not look like a troll. [Out loud] You're the new student.

Now showing Callisto around. Callisto shows she's not one for uniform either. She shortened the skirt and cut off the sleeves and part of the bottom of the shirt to show her abs and pierced bell button. And to top it off she's also wearing combat boots that almost go up to her knees. Yusuke has started showing her around.

Callisto: Apparently. You know I'm in uniform and I've never been here before. So it's safe to assume I'm new here.

Yusuke: [Tries to hold back laughter] Your a bit old to be in school aren't you?

Kuwabara: And here I'm thinking I'm the idiot.

Callisto: You still are baka. I'm only in school because I look too young not to be in school. 

Voice1: Well looks like Urameshi's got another girl..[They turn to find 4 of Rintama's punks. A girl who was always called Wolf Moon-chan who was short dark hair and eyes and always wore a white tee, dark green cargos and these blue sandals. She was known as Takani's girl, though she'll resent the title she never denies it. Takani was the leader of the gang and looks a lot like Daisuke Motomoto {Manga series}. The other 2 were just lackeys obviously around for extra muscle {referred to a goon 1 and 2}] What happened to the other one. I'd be happy to take her off your hands.

Yusuke: Which one. This one or Keiko. [Callisto slaps him upside the back of his head] It was only a joke.

Callisto: I didn't find it funny at all. Who are these weaklings anyway?

Goon1: Were the toughest gang in Japan girlie. If you know what's best for ya, you'll join up with us instead of this baka.

Yusuke: [laughs] Please! I always kick your asses. How many times do I have to slam your head into the pavement before you get that?

Takani: My girl here's never fought and she does a lot more than scratch and bite. With her fighting with us we'll send your weak ass all the way to Makai. [Yusuke smirks to accept the challenge]

Kuwabara: Urameshi! Were not supposed to fight girls! It's against my code of honor.

Yusuke: That code of yours is gonna get you killed. She wants to fight I'll fight.

Callisto: Don't bother Yusuke. I've been in the mood to break in these boots with some heads.

Takani: Fine. As you can see, I don't have problems with fighting girl. How about we make it fun with a bet. If you beat all of us alone we'll leave your turf for the rest of the year. If we beat you, you become our girl.

Callisto: This'll be the easiest fight ever. [All of Takani's group attack. Callisto easily dodges all their kicks and punches. After about 5 minutes of dodging Callisto punches them all in the stomach, rendering them all unconscious without breaking a sweat or a nail.] What'd I say.

Yusuke and Kuwabara: 0_0

Kuwabara: Only one punch. 

Yusuke: [shrugs the fight off] Lets finish the tour so I can finally get out of here.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Is that considered another cliffie? Cant tell, don't care. but R&R so I can continue. Family is in town and it'll take even longer to update. Flames are welcome since I'm trying to burn down the school. So next time on New case. A demon in human skin? Koenma says there's a lot of demons after something Callisto has. Callisto finds a new respect for Hiei and Vectras makes a return appearance. 


	6. Return of an old friend

****

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or Wolf Moon-chan, she owns herself. I only own Callisto and Vectras.

****

Hiei: What's the point of saying that every time?

****

Me: So I don't get sued idiot.

****

Hiei: I'm the idiot. you don't even know if you ended the last chapter with a cliff hanger..

****

Me: If you think that's stupid you should've seen me in the other fic.

****

Hiei: I could care less. Just do the re-cap and get this over with.

****

Me: Fine. Koenma put Callisto in school. She gets in a fight with one of Rintama's gangs and she doesn't even know the fights not over!

****

Hiei: Your one strange baka ningen.

****

Me: I'm not a ningen and I've always been strange. So on with the show!

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

****

Wolf Moon-chan: It's not over yet. [Gets up ready to fight. This surprises only Yusuke and Kuwabara] I'm not some weakling like Takani and his goons. I came for a good fight from the spirit detective. But first I think I'll deal with you.

****

Yusuke: You cant be human if you know who I am.

****

Wolf Moon-chan: Oh, but I am. And just like you I'm more than a match for ordinary people. So let's fight.

****

Callisto: If you get killed ten don't blame me. [Wolf Moon-chan delivers the first hit, a kick to the abdomen. Hardly phasing Callisto, she shrugs it off and brings out a massive blow of jabs, uppercuts, hooks and kicks. Eventually throwing Wolf Moon-chan, Callisto instinctively takes a kunai out of her shirt and gets ready for to stab her in the heart.]

****

Yusuke: Hold it! No way, no killing! Just leave her alone so we can finish the tour. I want to go somewhere later. [Callisto reluctantly puts the kunai away and just punches Wolf Moon-chan in the face, rendering her unconscious.]

****

Callisto: I don't want to be here either. So why don't we just skip the tour all together and go our own ways.

****

Yusuke: That's fine with me.

****

Kuwabara: I still can't believe you put knives in your shirt. Creepy, I'm going to class.

****

Yusuke: Like we care.

Everyone goes their separate ways. Callisto goes to an old house and starts to relax. Botan pops in unknown while Callisto is sleeping. Weapons are all over the walls in the living room where Callisto is napping. There's no sign of a TV or even a radio in the house.

****

Botan: [Right in Callisto's face] Up and at `em sleepy. Koenma's got something you must know. [Callisto opens her eyes looking very pissed.]

****

Callisto: Why would I want to talk to him for? If the others are right, he's just a toddler. And I have little use for toddlers.

****

Botan: He says it's urgent, says something's after you. [Callisto still has the pissed off look but Botan knew that Callisto would come.] Good then! Just hold on.

****

Callisto: To what? [As if to answer, Botan's oar appears. In uncertainty Callisto grabs the oar to suddenly fly through a blur of the ningenkai and the reikai. In a matter of minutes both girls were in Koenma's office. As usual Koenma was behind stacks of papers while stamping reports without consideration.] So where is he?

****

Botan: He's right behind the papers. And before you meet him you should know not to comment on his appearance.

****

Callisto: Fine. Still I ask where he is?

****

Koenma: Down here. [Callisto looks down to see Koenma in his toddler form. Callisto trying not to laugh tries to contain herself]

****

Callisto: You said, you said it was important? [Unable to hold back any longer, she cracks up from the fact that a toddler rules the reikai.] So what's after me?

****

Koenma: I'm not sure, but we have an idea of why they are. [At this Callisto becomes serious.] I take it from that look your finally ready to get down to business.

****

Callisto: Just tell me what it's after and why they want it so much after all this time. I have little patience and more than likely I can destroy this threat with one swipe of my sword.

****

Koenma: We believe that's what they want.

****

Callisto: To die. They can do that themselves.

****

Koenma: Not to die! The sword is what they want. I thought you were smart. [Callisto death glares him]

****

Callisto: I've been asleep before the mental ferry girl brought me here. And which sword.

****

Koenma: What do mean "which sword"? 

****

Callisto: Ask the mental one. She'll tell you what I mean.

****

Koenma: Botan?

****

Botan: Right. See she has a house full of weapons, and there were mainly swords all over her walls. [Callisto smirks at this to show how much pride was put in her "collection" of weapons]

****

Koenma: Fine. But how many do you have that are linked to Leá Monde? [Callisto quickly drops the smirk to bring forth an expression of protectiveness.]

****

Callisto: No one should know of that sword, not even your father. Obviously Sydney didn't secure the place well enough from prying eyes.

****

Koenma: Well at least you know what the demons are after. I have no trouble trusting you can handle them yourself. But in order to keep tabs I have asked Hiei to guard it with you. [At this Callisto's eyes are filled with rage that recedes a moment later, for she knew that she had no choice but to agree with the toddler.]

** We time jump back to Callisto's living room. Hiei and Callisto are sitting in opposite corners mentally throwing daggers at each other. Finally realizing they would have to be on speaking terms for this to pass quicker, one of them decided to strike up a conversation. To the surprise of many it was Hiei that asked the first question [Bet no one expected that!] **

****

Hiei: What makes the sword so special that I have to waste my time here babysitting. [A/N: Just like Hiei to ruin it]

****

Callisto: Technically nothing. But it was said that it was a key to Leá Monde's greatest secrets.

****

Hiei: So we reduce to old legends again. During that time, I heard rumors of the place and it's secrets, but that's what I left them as.

****

Callisto: Well it's completely possible of the rumors were true. The city held many secrets. To this day we will find things there that would probably surprise the architects that built it. 

****

Hiei: If the rumors I heard were true then even Youko would've had trouble getting to the treasures hidden there.

****

Callisto: You must be old to have heard those rumors. Safe to say, your older than me.

****

Hiei: I'm older than Youko, so it's safe to say I'm older than you.

****

Callisto: So why hang around the humans. Not even when I looked my age would I be caught around them if I could help it.

****

Hiei: Let's just say that I've done things that would put me in the reikai prison for several centuries.

****

Callisto: [Now full of interest.] Then why not the prison?

****

Hiei: I've been given a choice. To go to the prison or serve my time helping the spirit detective. You act as if you've never been caught doing something. Living as long as you have you had to stir up to reikai.

****

Callisto: I got off on technicalities, but after that I was cautious enough to not get caught.

****

Hiei: What kind of technicalities?

****

Callisto: Being a shinobi, I'm given assignments that are expected to be completed. The spirit world can't arrest me for doing my job, it's a sacred duty to obey the Hokage that assigned me.

**They continued to talk about their "adventures for over an hour. Eventually going out to grab some pizza for later, they come back not noticing the case with the St, Locus rood inverse on the latch in the hands of Vectras, standing in the middle of the room. Obviously Hiei and Callisto notice her soon enough.**

****

Vectras: Seems you failed, Riskbreaker. [Starts to laugh softly]

****

Callisto: First of all, I'm not a Riskbreaker. That title remains to my father for I decided not to serve any knights. Second of all You wont unlock anything as long as the swords in that case. [Vectras looked confused at this new information. Hiei who was told of this earlier looked very smug knowing that they didn't even have to watch the stupid thing.] 

****

Vectras: But my master demands the sword.

****

Hiei: Who's your master? [Hiei takes his Katana out as Callisto grabs one of the wall. Both get ready for a fight]

****

Vectras: He's -

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

****

Hiei: What is it with you and hanging off cliffs?

****

Me: [shrugs] But this time it was because I thought it was long enough.

****

Hiei: I'm going to kill the demon right? [I shrug again.] Baka ningen.

****

Me: Could've sworn I told you to stop saying that. Any ways Please review.

****

Hiei: I hope you get flamed.

****

Me: I wouldn't mind, I'm still trying to burn down that school. So review or flame, it's your choice.

**** Next time on New case. A demon in human skin? Vectras reveals who her boss is. Wolf Moon-chan is hungry for revenge and Kurama remembers a previous encounter with Callisto, when he was Youko Kurama. ****


	7. Old memories and dead enemies

****

Me: Okay I'm sick of putting the disclaimer in every single chapter. If you don't get the picture yet, I don't own YYH, just Callisto and Vectras. Wolf Moon-chan owns herself. So if you don't see a disclaimer in any more chapters then too bad.

****

Hiei: Bought time you bit their heads off. The ningen has hope.

****

Me: I told you to stop calling me that, I'm half demon as well. Just because I don't have a handle on my powers yet doesn't mean I can't kick your short ass.

****

Hiei: You think that scares me. Hn, Just do the recap and start this so I can get out of here.

****

Me: I know you like this so don't act like you don't. Okay we found out that a lot of people are after a sword in the case with the rood inverse. Hiei was assigned to help Callisto keep a watch for thieves. Both left for pizza to come back with Vectras holding the case in her arms. Then she was about to reveal who her boss was until I put up an evil cliffhanger. So sit back and enjoy the next exciting chapter of New case. A demon in human skin?

****

Hiei: That title doesn't make sense. You do realize that right? [I nod happily]Baka.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

****

Vectras: It's none of your damn business.[Callisto shows up right behind Vectras with a Kunai to her throat]

****

Callisto: Trust me when I say that a cut throat isn't very pleasant. Actually it hurts like hell.[Pushes the kunai against the throat a bit harder] So who do you work for?

****

Vectras: Sakyo, he's the one that gave me the order. But he didn't tell me why.

****

Callisto: Well, it doesn't smell like she's lying Hiei. What should we do with her? [Hiei put on an evil smirk at this.]

****

Hiei:[thinking] This is more like it.[out loud] I'm not sure. We could always torture her and send her back after we get more information. Or we could just kill her and send her corpse to Sakyo as a warning.

****

Callisto: Why stop there? We could always do both. 

**While in Spirit world, Koenma is with Botan and Kurama in his office.**

****

Kurama: So that's her story. And you want me to find out if she really does have another form.

****

Koenma: We're supposed to keep records of all demons that have more than one form. We've done the same to Yusuke even, she is no exception. That is why I am asking you if you recognize her from your years as Youko in any form.

****

Kurama: Her scent was familiar. But before I tell you anything I want to know what your going to do to her if she indeed has more than a human form.[Kurama has a look of concern and contemplation{try to imagine that look right now}]

****

Koenma: We wont be sure until you tell us.

****

Botan: Koenma, isn't it possible to find out if she does through her records?

****

Koenma: Are you crazy?! [Takes out three huge files that stack up to Hiei's height, minus the hair] She's done so much and gotten off with technicalities, it's next to impossible to find a precise moment where she doesn't end up disappearing from our records. There is even a whole year or more where she isn't even spotted.

****

Kurama: Then you should know everything I know about her.[All three sit down. a flashback sequence begins. **_{}_** is Kurama narrating. All that is said is viewed.]

**__**

{There was a village that had something of value and power in a old village that served as the homes for ninja's and those training to be, Konohagakure. The item that I was after is not important anymore, for I was stopped by one young ninja}

Youko: Out of my way little girl. **_{she refused to back down by forming an attack position that wasn't normally seen in the village. This caught my interest. I thought it would be fun to "play" with her for a bit.}_**

Girl Ninja: You really think you'll get past me. I'm not like the others here. **_{A cold breeze ensued. This is something I wouldn't have minded except it was summer}_**

Youko: It seems your more than talk. **_{We fought, her techniques were normal for the most part, except all of them had a twist}_**

Girl Ninja: Breath of the cold fireball technique![Looks like the normal technique other than that the flames are an ice blue]Bet you weren't prepared for that.**_{She was right about that. I never expected one of the fire shinobi to have blended the element of their techniques with ice. It was safe to say that she was surprised to see me with only a few cuts and next to no burns. The battle continued with her using more of the traditional moves to avoid my plants, particularly my death tree. I was only mildly injured, she was on the other hand damaged considerably more than enough to have collapsed. I was amazed to see her smiling as if her gashes were only scratches.}_**

Girl Ninja: Your terribly mistaken if you think I'm even close to being finished.

****

Elite Ninja: You are not advanced enough to handle a demon of his level. A junior elite like you is going to get killed.

****

Girl Ninja: I still have an ace Master Kakashi (see Naruto. This is a past life of his.) Or do you so easily forget what I really am. **_{This was a bit of information I would not get out of my head, but i simply laughed at her as her master was still pleading for her to retreat.}_**

Youko: Not even guns will stop me. So if you decided to go against your principles and keep that as your "ace" then you will lose your life. I suggest you listen to your teacher child and run away.

****

Girl Ninja: I would never go against tradition. My weapon is a lot more powerful than guns. And I never run away. **_{I was almost speechless at her courage, or pride. She was illuminated in a light that matched her flames and when the light faded I was even more taken with what I saw as her "ace". Her demon form was as beautiful as the others of her species were rumored to be. She was as tall as me and her hair was silver with blood colored ends where some streaked to the roots. Her ears and tail which resembled a wolf's were silver, she still showed her scars but they were glowing blood red against her silver skin. Her robe which showed a cat suit underneath was blood red as her scar. The most amazing thing above all of that was the St. Locus rood inverse that seemed to have bled a bright blue through the robes and her eyes matched the symbol glowing with the same ferocity from before she changed}_**

Youko: Looks like the pup has a few fangs. Interesting that I find one as rare as you in a village full of ningens such as here

****

Wolf Girl Ninja: They made me stronger than you could ever imagined.

****

Youko: Care to test that strength. **_{ We started to fight, needless to say that I was amazed to find one as strong as her. Although I could have destroyed her, I actually decided to spare them all and leave the item.} _**[End flashback]

****

Koenma: How strong could you guess she could be now?

****

Kurama: You must remember that this was about a decade and a half into the Meiji Era. It is next to impossible to calculate how much she has improved.

****

Botan: Should I get her here for testing Koenma.

****

Koenma: That won't be necessary thanks to Kurama. You both may return to what you were doing.

** Back to Callisto's house we see them teleporting[with a spell] a mutilated, decapitated body[guess who's] to Sakyo. Hiei and Callisto both have a look of content on their faces.**

****

Callisto: Think he'll get the hint. [they were both smirking from what they had learned, and did.]

****

Hiei: He's had the same plan for a while now, each attempt failed so far. He won't take this hint. This is probably just the beginning of his attempts. [Yusuke walks in at that last sentence]

****

Yusuke: Who's just beginning their attempts. [Yusuke looks at all the weapons on the walls, open mouthed from surprise] Some collection. I bet your comfortable here Hiei, even if it's not in a tree.

****

Callisto: I was wondering about that smell. [Yusuke cracks up from this, Callisto rolls her eyes but can't help but laugh a little. Hiei's anger just seemed to rise.]

****

Hiei: If you don't shut up detective, you will become the first ghost Makai lord. 

****

Callisto: The boy is actually a demon?

****

Hiei: Half, his father's side possessed the demon blood as well as the position of being one of the lords of the Makai. [Yusuke puts a smug look on his face as he flops onto the couch.]

****

Callisto: Isn't he a bit weak, not to mention young and a bit of an idiot to be a lord? [Yusuke falls on the floor anime style]

****

Yusuke: I'm a lot stronger than I look. If I wasn't strong enough I wouldn't have been able to defeat my great grandfather in a fight.

****

Callisto: And what about the intelligence? Do you even have the experience to rule? Don't forget Yusuke, in the end your just a little immature boy that had enough muscle to defeat on of his own blood.[At that moment they all heard footsteps coming to the door. Hiei put his sword away while Callisto kept hers out. The door was opened to see Wolf Moon-chan, who hadn't tended to her wounds, enter with rage and an automatic.]

****

Wolf Moon-chan: I told you it wasn't over. [Aims for Callisto's heart and shoots. To every ones amazement, Callisto used her sword still in her hands to block the bullet. The cap fell of the blade without leaving a scorch mark on the blade. Wolf Moon-chan cursed a bit in Japanese and ran away, dropping the gun at the door.] 

****

Callisto: And people wonder why ninja don't use guns. 

****

Yusuke: Why exactly don't you use guns? 

****

Callisto: -_-U You are hopeless, but I'll tell you. To rely on a weapon that needs no effort to take a life will be bound to cause the end of your own. It clouds your judgment and makes you arrogant.

****

Hiei: Makes sense why Yusuke has a spirit version of them.

****

Callisto: Yes but not as bad. He had to develop himself to get it to it's full potential. It's a type of weapon that requires a council to determine whether or not it's appropriate for a shinobi. [Kurama steps in hearing what Callisto just said.

****

Kurama: Yes, [every one jumps at his sudden appearance] quite like an ace up the sleeve. Correct.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Me: So how was that?

****

Hiei: I'm surprised that I had some fun in this one. The others were such a bore.

****

Me: Yeah, yeah. But not you, them. And I cant remember the name of the Demon lord that Yusuke was related to and had to fight. If anything was confusing just tell me what part and I'll explain it next chapter, kay ^_^.

****

Hiei: That smile is one of the scariest things I've ever seen.

****

Me: Shut up and say it.

****

Hiei: Read and review or she'll kill off a character that's not Kuwabara

**__**

**Next on New case. A demon in human skin? Callisto is sent to spirit world. Sakyo recieves his gift and complies with another. And see another spell that brings forth the spirits of the dead with a chance to be in a body once again, not to mention who Callisto summons. It's a blast from the past for Callisto and you wont want to miss it.**


	8. Ripping an old friend out of Reikai

****

Me: I'm not saying it anymore, so if you didn't get the hint yet then too bad. I'm only saying that Wings of Blood owns Kokoro and Sayo. And I made a mistake, I'm actually a full demon.

****

Hiei: How does someone make a mistake like that?

****

Me: I forgot for a second that oracles are demons too. It was only recently when they found that out.

****

Hiei: Then I'll call you a baka youkai instead of baka ningen.

****

Me: _[Sarcastically] _Gee thanks, your so generous. I'm not even gonna let you remark with that, I'm starting the show right after the recap. _[Hiei starts to say something but I start talking before he can start.] _Koenma had Kurama reminisces a battle against a ninja that was a demon as well. Callisto and Hiei catch Vectras trying to get away with the sword. They captured, tortured and decapitated her, sending her back to Sakyo as a warning to him. Wolf Moon-chan comes to the house in a rage, failing in an attempt to shoot her for revenge. Yusuke gets lectured and Kurama arrives to her house, going to confirm his assumptions. On with the show.

****

Hiei: What other kinds of demons are you? You should have breathed at least once during that. _[I shrug]_

****

Me: Read my bio if you really want to know. As I said, on with the show!

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

****

** We're in a corporate office where Sakyo is looking at his most recent guest. With an amused look on his face, he has someone take away the body.**

Sakyo: This is getting interesting. I think my favorite girl will enjoy a chance to stretch her wings. _[Says on an intercom] _Send in my dear Kokoro. Her training is going to be put to use. _[After a few minutes, a black Hawk demon walks in with cold gray eyes. All she does is sit down and glares at him.] _I know you were training, but I have a little job for you. _[Kokoro does nothing but a single nod.] _I wont waste too much of your time.

****

Kokoro: Hn.

****

Sakyo: Of course I'll hurry. I want you to send a little message to the little Riskbreaker. Watch her for a while and take what she seems to value most. [_Kokoro nods, gets up and leaves.] _She certainly doesn't talk much, so very unlike Toguro, and yet so much like him.

****

** In a sort of small, dark empty room. Callisto is placing six white candles in a circle, lights them , and says a few words of Latin. And she steps back.**

Callisto: Get your ass over here Sydney. Now a days I don't have all the time in the world. You messed up and now your gonna help me fix your mistake_. [A very pale man of 5'10" in his late 20'sappears in a Old English white shirt and black leather pants. For a added affect, he's wearing metal gloves with dagger like nails on the fingers. His eyes are cold and gray and his hair is blond. Sydney steps out of the circle and takes a corpeal form {He's solid instead of astral}]_

****

Sydney: Well if it isn't the great Riskbreaker's daughter, the current holder of the blood sin. You've aged quite a bit since I've seen you last.

****

Callisto: Enough of the chitchat Sydney. You made a terrible mistake and your going to explain a few things. Follow me. _[Callisto, with Sydney following with interest, goes downstairs into the living room. Sydney looks around at the weapons and reluctantly sits down across Hiei, who continues to glare at the new comer.]_

****

Sydney: Hanging around demons now are we?

****

Callisto: Enough Sydney, he's not like the quick-silvers back in the Limestone Quarry.

****

Hiei: What is he, I don't sense any life energy in him.

****

Sydney: I shouldn't be since I'm dead for, how long now?

****

Callisto: Well over a century. He's a spirit. He was the keeper of Leá Monde before my father, in fact he was my fathers predecessor. He can explain some things a lot more than my father.

****

Sydney: Or your still mad at him for leaving you at you brothers.

****

Hiei: _[Slightly yells from the surprise.] _Your telling me that you ripped a spirit out of the Reikai in just a few minutes. _[Callisto nods as if it were nothing. Hiei calms down. Kurama and Yusuke walk back in from the kitchen to see what the yelling was about.] _I bet Kurama would like to know how to do that.

****

Kurama: I would, but I would rather not find out. Who is this man?

****

Sydney: Sydney Losstarot, at her service. _[Goes to shake Kurama's hand respectfully, Kurama backs up carefully.]_

****

Callisto: We're not in Europe you oaf. Here they bow instead of shake hands in greetings.

****

Sydney: Well I wouldn't know now would I? _[Sydney does a small bow.] _More demons I see.

****

Kurama: How can you tell? You are nothing more than human from what I smell._ [Before Sydney could reply, Callisto cuts him off.]_

****

Callisto: Will you stop asking questions he's got enough to explain without them. _[Botan appears out of thin air floating on her oar.] _What does the ditz want now, blue brain.

****

Botan: Just a few questions. _[Sees Sydney]_ And you should be dead.

****

Sydney: Still am.

****

Kurama: We don't even know if she's that person. It's possible that she's a relative of hers.

****

Botan: _[shakes her head] _We got a positive ID on her Kurama. She's the one. Come on scar face, time to go, we'll be back soon enough.

****

Callisto: Fine. _[Says to everyone, but mainly Yusuke.]_ Don't touch any of my weapons and don't start a fight with Sydney. And Sydney, no harts, no hunters. Got it, no cat and mouse. And no leaving the house. _[Grabs Botan's oar and is in Koenma's office just like last time.] _So why exactly am I here?

****

Koenma: Just as Botan said. Sit down so we can start_. [Callisto takes up the offer and sits down. Suddenly metal straps cuff her wrists and ankles_.] 

****

Callisto: What the fuck is going on here?!

****

Koenma: Just a precaution in case you fought back. Ogre. _[an ogre puts a rag up to Callisto's face, In a matter of moments she slips into unconsciousness.]_ Sorry but it's for your own good, Ice Wolf.

****Meanwhile back at Callisto's house...****

Botan: You do realize that your supposed to remain in spirit world Sydney?

****

Sydney: Still, cant resist a summons, love.

****

Kurama: Why did she summon you exactly? _[Sydney sits in an old armchair]_

****

Sydney: Don't know exactly. Girl just said I messed up. I rarely do so, I'm very good with keeping my hands clean.

****

Botan: I should report back to Spirit World. _[Disappears while on her oar]_

****

Hiei: It has something to do with Leá Monde. She was mad about the spirit world knowing about the sword everyone's after.

****

Sydney: Good luck getting it out of the case then. Only one person can open it, and their not in this house.

****

Kurama: Then since Callisto isn't here, why don't you tell us how you knew we weren't human. _[Sydney went deep into thought, trying to carefully word his reply so as not to say too much to the demons.]_

****

Sydney: I believe it's the same with you sensing no life energy in me, I was a keeper of the city. It housed many things, among them demons. Growing up around it all leaves an impression on you.

****

Yusuke: This is weird, stupid weird_.[A/N Direct quote from episode one of the series]_ And I thought being a astral ghost was. You're the living dead.

****

Hiei: No he isn't baka. [_At that moment Wolf Moon-chan limps in leaning against the door. She looked terrible, her hair was much lighter and had an acoustic guitar strapped to her back]_

****

Wolf Moon-chan: I finally got her out of me. _[She faints, lying in the door way]_

****

Yusuke: It looks like she has some explaining to do. 

****Back in Spirit world. Callisto is in some sort of aqua-suit with an oxygen mask over her face. She was suspended in a tube of liquid, her scars recently opened and bandaged.****

Koenma: We should go with the final tests, nothing has been shown to prove that she isn't demon. Her true form will come through soon_.[A blue liquid is shot through in the tube containing Callisto.]_

****

Botan: You do realize that it is possible that she really is a simple human with a similar scent that Kurama remembers. He told us that the ninja girl didn't even have a scar on her face.

****

Koenma: Yes that may be possible, but highly unlikely. We have no recent records of this woman, and Yusuke even mentioned a cold wind that was created by her.

****

Botan: What will you do if she is that demon?

****

Koenma: We have to wait till we're positive of her identity. Which should be soon, any moment now._ [A blue light fills the tube, eventually filling the room]_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

****

Hiei: I'm getting sick of these cliffhangers. 

****

Me: They keep reviewers around, anyways im getting a bit of writers block. Oh and to those that have played Vagrant Story, you might think that Sydney is a bit OOC but you have to remember that he was a different person when his father killed him. And being dead and around other good spirits will change a person, ya know.

****

Hiei: Just review and get her to shut up. _[I stick my tounge out at him]_

****

Me: Ja ne minna-san. Do what Hiei says so I feel inspired to continue this fic.

**__**

** Next on New case. A demon in human skin? The Reinkai Tantei learn a bit more of what a Yami can do. Callisto shows a form she hasn't revealed in over a century. Sydney reveals who Callisto really is!**


	9. Answers and Teleportus

****

Me: Yeah, I know it took me practically forever to update this chapter. But I have two, or three decent reasons. 1 I had writers block. 2 ff,net deleted a story of mine and suspended my updating privileges till Monday. 3 I started another story that's a crossover deluxe, but that's not decent enough so here's one more. 4 I had family in town and school started at the same time.

****

Hiei: I say only 2 good reasons. 1 and 3 really sucked. _[Gets hit upside the head by me.] _Just do the damn recap, and start the chapter.

****

Me: Fine. But before I do you have to say these couple of things. _[Hands Hiei a slip of paper]_

****

Hiei: The first thing I will never say. _[A/N: It said: I forever belong to Aya who is also known as Dragon Ladysupreme. This becomes official at this moment and is irrevocable, not sellable, not returnable and nontransferable. This may only be passed on in a will] _Aya doesn't own YYH, she only owns Callisto. Wings of Blood owns Sayo and Kokoro and Wolf Moon-chan owns herself, Dione, Kenoke and her medallion. Now do the damn recap.

****

Me: Hai my sensei. 

****

Hiei: Don't call me that.

****

Me: Hai! 

****

Hiei: Baka youkai.

****

Me: Buto. Ummm... lets see what happened again. _[Thinks for a moment or two] _I remember now. Sakyo sends a hawk demon named Kokoro to spy on Callisto and take what she cares for most. Callisto uses a spirit summoning spell to bring forth a man named Sydney to her home and answer a few question. Botan collects Callisto for some questioning that ends up with her in a tube. And Wolf Moon-chan appears at Callisto's door with a few words before fainting.

****

Hiei: At least you breathed this time. Now stop stealing my katana's and giving them to people you've been reviewing.

****

Me: We'll continue that conversation later. First things first and now for the second. Enjoy this chapter minna-san.^_^

########################################################

****

**In Koenma's room, the blue liquid in the tube started to clear and they would finally reveal the truth.**

Botan: Sir, is the potion supposed to do that?

****

Koenma: Of course it's not supposed to do that! This can only mean one thing, she's only part demon_. [The tube finally cleared up to reveal a six foot tall woman. Her hair was silver with blood colored ends where some streaked to the roots. Her ears and tail which resembled a wolf's were silver, she still showed her scars but they were glowing blood red against her silver skin. Still in the wet suit from before, the St. Locus rood inverse that seemed to have bled a bright blue through the wet suit. But only her left half showed this, the right half showed the same form from before the blue liquid was inserted into the tube.]_ But she matches Kurama's description of the ninja from all that time ago, it's definitely her.

****

Botan: You mean we did this to her without being completely positive that the stuff will work?

****

Koenma: Well, yes. I had no choice. I was almost positive that she was the same person that was in the file. 

****

Botan: Well, _[Takes a closer look at Callisto.] _it looks like she's also part human, but if that's true then how can she still be alive after all this time? _[Koenma thinks very hard {A/N: I know that its hard to believe, but he is}] _

****

**In Callisto's living room. Kurama is putting a currently unconscious Wolf Moon-chan on the currently empty couch. Sydney is still in the armchair and Hiei is on a third couch in the room next to Yusuke.**

Kurama: _[Checks her vitals.{Her pulse and energy reserves for all you perv's, Kurama isn't sick}]_ Her energy is very low, and her pulse is thready _[A/N: Learned that from ER, which I don't own] _but with a little rest, she'll be in good enough condition to explain herself. First thing, Sydney what is your connection to Callisto? There is more than what she said, I'm sure of that.

****

Sydney: I've known of her since she was born, but I only knew her directly on and off for less than seven months.

****

Hiei: Just tell us who she is, or you won't live to get back to reikai ningen. _[Sydney just shrugs.]_

****

Sydney: I'm sure she's told you her full name, and at least the vaguest idea of her father.

****

Yusuke: Yeah, well why don't you refresh our memories and give us better details. See I have the worst memory of little things like that. _[Everyone sits down on the available couches and stares at Sydney who is in deep thought for wording his story just right.]_

****

Sydney: For you to fully comprehend me, I'll start from the beginning. There's a legend called Vagrant Story, it's about a Riskbreaker, a city, and the Crimson Blades. And finally Müllenkamp, which I was leader of. I had to pass the blood sin on to someone with the strength of all capacities. That is how I came across Ashley Riot, Riskbreaker of the Valendia Knights of the Peace, top of his class, and a puppet to which I cut the strings.

****

Kurama: Sounds like she was a strong soldier. And the legend sounds familiar.

****

Sydney: _[Chuckles three times] _Yes, he was. He was able to rid the city of it's demons he came across with his bare hand's. Some being in the same class as yourselves. _[Kurama blushes in embarrassment quickly.] _He survived all tests I led him through, and even a few I didn't.

****

Hiei: That explains the hart and hunter remark before she left. So lets skip ahead, he received the blood sin and you died by your own request by your fathers hand. Now what happened after that?

****

Sydney: About 20 years later he decided to travel around the world. He arrived in Japan, fell in love with a woman that he never mentioned the name of to me, and was forced to return to Leá Monde due to a threat by the Crimson Blades. After the threat was extinguished 5 years later, he went traveling again, but not so far away this time, he went to where you call Russia. _[Sydney takes a break to gather his breath and go over his words carefully]_Once again he fell in love, with a demoness of the arctic wolf animal spirit species. About a year later, when I was summoned by Ashley just for a visit, the woman appeared in an icy wind with a bundle in her hands. Both were unable to take care for their daughter, Ashley knew that he still had the other woman to go to. He took Callisto, teleported to Japan and found a little boy that he found to be his, but dared not say anything. Begging her to watch and take care of her as her own, he left her there with nothing but a name, Callisto Riot, and the request that the boy take the same last name as well. The person was still in love with him, so she agreed to act as the surrogate mother. After that I do not know what happened to her for the next fifteen and a half years.

****

Yusuke: And here I was thinking my life was hard, hers just plain sucked. But wasn't her father really old when she was born, how could a woman fall in love with someone like that?

****

Sydney: First of all, back then age wasn't so much the case. The second, the blood sin gives the possessor "immortality" which meant his body was in a time set, he could live for centuries and only look in his twenties. 

****

Yusuke: Whoa, that's fucking useful.

****

Sydney: That's only the gift of the mark, there's a curse part of it that I feel Callisto should explain.

****

Hiei: Just tell us about the last time you saw her ningen.

****

Sydney: Impatient are we? _[Hiei growls and clenches his fists]_

****

Kurama: Forgive him, fire demons are not renown for their patience. It would be best if you just continued. _[Sydney gets even more comfortable in the arm chair, picking his words carefully]_

****

Sydney: Well! A demon that actually has some manners, that's a rare sight. But you have a point so I'll just continue. She didn't come to the city until her father picked her up as she was leaving wherever she was. Let me tell you, she was pissed off. I mean she was only a 15 year old girl that was introduced to her real father and was expected to defeat him in a match to the death on her 16th birthday, which was only a few weeks away. Unable to talk to her, Ashley summoned me to get her ready for a fight she had no choice but to win. I got to know her, train her and teach her magic. Well needless to say, she won the fight, but after that she teleported back to Japan to train under someone called Keiya of Tenpouin Clan. After that, once again I am unable to help you. _[notices Wolf Moon-chan stirring] _Better deal with her though. _[She sat up and rubbed her eyes groggily, not surprised at the sight of four men staring at her. Three of which she noticed right away, the other was new.]_

****

Wolf Moon-chan: Before you kill me, there is something that you must realize. One of my Yami's had control over me over the last few days. I know exactly what she did, and I wish to let you know that she won't bother you again.

****

Kurama: And how is that, if you don't mind my asking?_ [He brushed his fingers through his hair, pulling out a seed, and holding it in his hand.]_

****

Wolf Moon-chan: I found an entrapment spell, and locked her in my medallion. Then I banished the item into the shadow realm, leaving me and my other Yami alone. Out of both of them, Dione, which was the one that I banished, was the most evil of them. The other just keeps us both in check. _[She looked and saw hard looks in their faces, except Sydney, who was ignoring everything she was saying.] _I'll be on my way now. _[Gets up to leave, only to be stopped by Hiei, who pushed her back down]_

****

Hiei: How can we be so sure that what you say is true. _[Kurama pulls Hiei back and allows her to get back up.]_

****

Wolf Moon-chan: Truth is, you can't. But my word is all you have to go on. Don't worry, I'm leaving Japan for good. Unless your in America, most likely you wont see me ever again. _[She gets up, grabs her guitar and leaves.]_

****

Yusuke: Now what?

****

**Back in Koenma's office, Callisto was now in her demon form completely. Koenma was writing down his observations in a file that was very thick. Unable to notice Callisto starting to wake up. Botan was continuing with her questions**

Botan: Sir, just tell me why we pushed the potion even higher in the dose. You couldn't have needed her in her demon form completely to make the same notes you are now. _[Koenma puts down the file and pen in frustration]_

****

Koenma: Because Botan, I need to make sure that no unusual markings appear on her on either side of her. Now check up on that loose spirit at Callisto's house. _[Botan nodded, took out her oar and flew out the window.]_ So many scars, it ruins such a pretty face. And the one on the throat is just awful.

****

Callisto: _[Finally fully awake, she froze all the water against the glass and punched it. Stepping out after the tube shattered, she pulled off the oxygen mask and headed towards Koenma.] _You. Bastard. Do you have any idea of what you just did?_[Koenma shook his head in pure fear.] _Forcing my form out puts my body into great stress. My mind must transform at the same time, or else I have little control over my powers. [_Wearily, Callisto sits down in the same chair that bound her when she first came in.] _I doubt that I can even change back, till later.

****

Koenma: Well, if it makes you feel better, you can go back home now. Oh wait, I just sent Botan back to your place. _[Callisto gives a smirk] _What?

****

Callisto: I won't need her. I can get back on my own. _[Stands back up, mutters something in Latin, and a blue glowing circle with symbols circling it appeared on the floor] _Teleportus, Tokyo home. _[Callisto disappears in a white shimmering light.]_

****

Koenma: Wish she did that before. _[talks on intercom] _Ogre! Bring me some fried squid. All this observing is making me hungry.

############################################################

****

Me: God, was that torture, having to write all that Koenma stuff.

****

Hiei: I didn't kill anyone. _[Remembers earlier conversation.] _Now will you stop taking my damn katana's?

****

Me: I'll think about it. Mmmmmmnnnooooooo, it's your own fault for making them shiny. So before you even argue with that, I'm ending the show.

****

Hiei: You've been avoiding fights too much lately, I don't trust this attitude.

****

Me: Well I have a reason for that, but I don't feel like saying it now. So to you wonderful readers, review praise and debate on whether or not I should continue stealing bishie stuff and giving them to those I review. Do you like these pre and post chapter conversations? And should I put in Karasu or not? Ja ne minna-san! ^_^

**Next on New Case. A Demon in Human Skin? I stop telling you what's going to happen in the next chapter. One of the Reikai Tantei finally makes their move on someone their starting to like.**


	10. Never Thought I'd feel this way

****

Me: Nope, still don't own them. Almost owned Hiei though, you might remember that in the last chapter. At least I own Callisto, the story line and the computer I'm doing this on. ^_^ Life is good.

****

Hiei: What about this school you speak of?

****

Me: U_U You had to remind me? Fine then, other than school, life is good.

****

Hiei: Then give my katana's back wench.

****

Me: I'm thinking... no. I'll just steal them back. So what's the point?

****

Hiei: Me getting my katana's back!

****

Me: Sorry, that wont happen. You'll have to wait till the end of the story. **_[Hiei fumes]_**And speaking of the story it's time for the great recap.

****

Hiei: Then just get it over with.

****

Me: I was until you interrupted me. Callisto awakens during the testing, to tell Koenma how dangerous it was to force her demon form while she was unconscious. Sydney revealed most of Callisto's past as Wolf Moon-chan banished a Yami that was controlling her and headed to America with the promise that they will never see her again.

****

Hiei: What does her form look like?

****

Me: You'll have to look at the last chapter, the description is too long to say all over again. So once again, on with the show! 

****

Hiei: We have got to get you into Makai for at least a day.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ 

****

**Callisto appeared in the living room in a glowing blue circle at her feet. She was in her demon form, everyone other than Sydney looked at her and got in a fighting stance. Sydney just smiled**

Sydney: Well, I haven't seen you in that form since your fight with your father. A bit upset are we?

****

Callisto_:[growls] _I don't need to hear any ones jokes Sydney. I was forced into this form, I can't control my power very well. So I suggest that no one gets me mad.   
**Yusuke**: Who the fuck are you?! **_[Yusuke pointed his finger in the way he does for his reigun at Callisto's head.]_**

Hiei: Put that away detective, it's just Callisto.

****

Yusuke: Nani?

****

Kurama: Yes, her scent is the same. Hiei probably sensed her energy and recognized it as hers though. **_[Hiei growled] _**Don't be angry, it was a mere observation. Though I am surprised that you took the time to memorize her energy signal. **_[Kurama lightly chuckles but stifled soon after seeing Hiei's death glare]_**

Callisto: For every ones safety, I think it wise for you all to leave. Other than Hiei, he may be able to keep my power in check in case I do lose control. Sydney has much to account for. **_[All nod. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama leave. Hiei sits down where he was before. Callisto sits next to him since it was closest{A/N: The couches aren't close together at all, the living room is very large} Sydney is contemplating something by the look on his face.] _**I don't want to hurt you Sydney. You are the closest thing I had to a father, save my sensei's that is.

****

Sydney: I was very careful about what I had done to make sure the key was kept secret and safe. You should know that there are some things that other realms and worlds can find out no matter how hard you keep it secret**_. [At that moment Botan pops in and sees Callisto, still in her demon form next to Hiei. Knowing it was wise to keep quiet about her opinion on that matter she resumed to her duties with the "rouge" spirit]_**

Botan: You have to return to spirit world by the order of Lord Koenma. I think it would be best if you followed without restraint.

****

Callisto: He'll be right where he's supposed to be right now. Just follow me. **_[She gets up and leads everyone to a bare room upstairs {In chapter 8 if you remember that room} and relights the white candles.] _**I'll miss you Sydney, I promise it wont be a century till I summon you again.

****

Sydney: Can't wait love **_[A/N: They are not lovers, that is an English nickname for women friends, as well as lovers.] _**And I don't mind the wait, it's quite nice there. **_[With tears rolling down her face which soon turned into silver hirouseki stones as they hit the floor, Callisto hugged Sydney with a final farewell. Sydney stepped into the circle of candles, turned astral, and disappeared in white lights circling around him. Callisto led Hiei and Botan back downstairs with a few sounds of stones falling. Every step Callisto took, an icy footprint was left in her foots place. In the living room every one sat down, Hiei and Callisto in the same couch again and Botan in a couch by the door]_**

Callisto: I know I can always call on him again, so why do I feel this way?

****

Hiei: Blame it on your ningen blood.

****

Botan: Hiei! Now that's not nice.

****

Hiei: You may be forgetting this, but I'm not a nice person.

****

Callisto: He's right too. I'm being weak, like an ordinary human. 

****

Botan: Well I better get going. Still have ferry girl duties to attend to. **_[Botan hops on her oar and disappears the way she usually does. Callisto's face becomes hard and resolved.]_**

Hiei: **_[thinking] _**She already stopped crying. I never knew that the breed of wolf demon could shed tears similar to the koorime**_.[A/N: Sick of these notes yet? Just to warn you, since no one has been able to publish what really goes on inside Hiei's mind, he is to be considered OOC. I repeat, he is to be considered to be OOC. Got that out of the way, back to the story.]_** Quite amazing how's she survived, training all around the world only to get stronger. Hn, just like me. Wait, what am I thinking? She is only a hanyou, though a gorgeous one, and strong. She even shares the same dislikes as me. Even showed me that this ningen food isn't complete filth, with that pizza stuff**_. [Stops thinking, back to talking.] _**Your an idiot.

****

Callisto: What the fuck did you just say? How am I an idiot?

****

Hiei: For falling into the toddlers trap. It's your own fault that you aren't able to control your demon form.

****

Callisto: **_[growls] _**Well unlike some youkai, I can't read minds or see the future. So It's not completely my fault. I agree for the whole falling into a trap part, I wasn't keeping myself on guard. But your an idiot too.

****

Hiei: How?! **_[Starts glaring at her]_**

Callisto: When I first sensed you, you should have shielded your ki better and kept the fools away, because then you wouldn't have to deal with this. That's how.

****

Hiei: You baka! Do you really think I wanted to come and baby-sit a weak hanyou in my free time? I have much better things to do.

****

Callisto: Then go! No one's keeping you here!

Hiei: I know that! I'm here because I want to be.

****

Callisto: Well, why do you want to be here?!

****

Hiei: BECAUSE I LO-

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

****

Me: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Another cliffy!

****

Hiei: What was I about to say!

****

Me: That would ruin the cliff hanger. You'll have to find out like the rest of the readers.

****

Hiei: But I'm one of the people in the story, I should know what I'm about to say.

****

Me: Well your not so, XD!

****

Hiei: -_-#

****

Me: ^_^ Well review, flame or whatever. And a little poll:

Should this be a pairing fic? If so then who?

1) Callisto/Kurama

2)Callisto/Hiei

3)Callisto/Kurama and Callisto/Hiei love triangle

4) Kurama/Hiei/Callisto

5)Kurama/Hiei

****

Hiei: Please let it not be the last two.

****

Me: That's the reviewers choice. I wont update till I get at least 5 votes on one of the choices. Well it will be a bit after that, because I'll have to write the chapter so it coincides with the pairing. Ja ne minna-san

****

**Next on New Case. A Demon in Human Skin?... Ha I said that I wont tell you what happens next anymore. All I can say is that Hiei and this authoress will be fighting still when that chappie does come up! ^_^**


	11. This is a very evil chapter!

****

Me: I said I aint putting in the damn disclaimer no more. Too bad if you want it, so few review, so few disclaimers.

****

Kurama: So why am I here?

****

Me: I got sick of Hiei bugging me. Asking for his katana's back, wanting to know what'll happen to him in the next chapter, calling me wench.

****

Kurama: Okay... but you've been stealing everyone's stuff. On that note, I'd like my rosewhips back as well. Especially the silver one.

****

Me: Ummm... After this fanfic, it's supposed to be here as a hostage situation.

****

Kurama: Fine, but if you don't return the silver one when we're done-

****

Me: I invite you to watch your copy play your part, and now you threaten me.

****

Kurama: Blame the moons positioning, the Youko wants out more than usual. I thought this was the next chapter though?

****

Me: Not really, this is an evil authoress note, which in mentioning, I lost about 75% of my reviewers. _*Kurama shrugs and leaves. While the door is open, Koenma slips in* _Not you again. Go away, I said Hikari has your other pacifier, not me.

****

Koenma: Actually I wanted to do something. _*takes all of the food in my fridge and leaves.*_

****

Me: -_-# ^-^ It's all bad anyways. Down to business with all of you, there is a poll out in the last chapter, and still none of the requirements have been met. I shall put down the poll and its standings once again.

The pairing for this Fic:

3 votes- 1) Kurama/Callisto

1 votes- 2) Hiei/Callisto

2 votes- 3) Kurama/Callisto and Hiei/Callisto love triangle

0 votes- 4) Kurama/Callisto/Hiei

1 votes- 5) Kurama/Hiei

So that's the standings, first to reach five, or of there's a tie, the one with the most votes will be done.

Now for another problem mentioned in the last chapter. What Hiei's last word that was cut off does not have to be love. I have a whole dictionary with words full of meanings that I can use that start with LO- like the word loathe. See he could say a number of things, and I'll make sense of it when the problem arises. Now I'd like to give a few shout outs to my reviewers, this'll take a bit. _*insert any kind of laughter*_

****

Nazomie n-n: You reviewed first, so I thank you now for starting the chain of readers.

****

captaincoolman9: Second to review, another domino from the effect still in motion.

****

Anaii: You've reviewed quite a bit, all at once too. It's nice to see you enjoy this.

****

LadyWolMoon: A long time reviewer and friend. All of you.. Which includes Kenoko, Netsuai, Dione, I'm not sure which name to put here, so I'm keeping quiet about that. Boredom is as contagious as writers block. I've caught it. Bakayarou toddler, if you know what I mean.

****

twistedmind29: Think I forgot bout you, I didn't. That dragon will grow quickly though. Keep it healthy, or else Hiei and myself will hunt you down. *_insert evil laughter_*

****

Wings of Blood: You review every now and then, I don't expect you to stay around though. Hehehe, I can joke correct? Oh, your fics need more updating too, you start too many. Yes I got to criticize you through my chappie.

****

AnimeKeneko: That chappie was supposed to be a bit confusing. Hopefully you read this and the confusion will end. If you think it through though, it will make sense.

****

not-solid: I like jawbreakers too, they taste good. I guess the little pre and post convo's are funny. Thanks to you saying that they didn't go extinct in this. Just to know though, Hiei has a death wish against you for that reason. He wont get you though, I'll make sure of it.

****

Monkzup: Yah, the threat in my bio. I just gave you the rendition of it. Another that is keeping me in suspense by not updating their "party" for about what? 2 weeks? I'm thinking of a new threat just for you, and I'll stick it in if you don't speed those reviews up a notch. *_insert evil laughter once again_*

****

Just another Kurama lover that hates Hiei love stories: *_blink blink_* Long name... I like your morbid humor. I mean, just look at Castle Mayhem, I've killed Baka just for laughs so many times. Hi Iven!! Oh, and since Kuwabara is there for comic relief and convenient bashing for the others, he wont be killed off, just yet.

YES I RESPONDED TO EVERYONE!!!!!! Now the poll is essential to be finished. So this really wont be updated till the afore mentioned requirements have been met. Wow, I think that was an intelligent statement. Me using possibly proper grammar too, I'm very scared now. Must be the concussion. 

So Ja ne minna-san. 

Aya aka Dragon Ladysupreme


	12. Ashiteru minnasan, I miss you

****

Me: ^-^ Polls closed already. Everything's been decided after about 2 hours I updated the last chapter. So now for the result.

Hiei: Your actually going to follow these pathetic ningens wishes?

Me: Not all of them are ningens. Some are as powerful as you and Youko. Anyways, the result, this will be a Callisto/Hiei pairing officially.

Hiei: NOOO!!!! SHIMMATTA!! _*gets hit upside the head by me*_ Uh... I guess I had that coming. _*walks away still muttering curses in a couple of languages*_

Me: -_- That's no fun. ^-^ I have a good idea though, I'll tell ya'll at the end of the chappie though. Now the famous recap. Callisto returns to her home and has to send Sydney back, ending up crying while doing so. Saying her powers will be uncontrolled, she sent all but Hiei away, for Hiei being fire youkai could keep her in check. They get into a fight and Hiei was in the middle of yelling something when I put up the cliffy. So onto the next installment of this great series.

***********************************************************************

Hiei: BECAUSE I LOVE THESE WEAPONS!!! _*thinks to himself_* I almost got caught up in my words and said what I really felt.

****

Callisto: -_-# My weapons...?

****

Hiei: Hn, so what's wrong with that?

****

Callisto: Out. Get out, now *points to the door with very hard eyes filled with anger*

****

Hiei: Make me. *smirks*

****

Callisto: Fine. *_Callisto grabs a crossbow off the wall and a poisoned quiver, sets the quiver and aims it at Hiei_* I have no cure to the poison, so I suggest you leave. *_Hiei blurred to several different places, but found that Callisto was aimed at him, able to follow him moves_* Leave. Now.

****

Hiei: Hn. Fine, your not worth it anyways. *_Hiei blurred out the door, closing it behind him. Callisto removed the quiver and put that and the crossbow back on the wall. She then sat on the couch_*

****

Callisto: He was a jerk, why should I care if he's gone? *_Eyes go sad then hard in moments. She closes her eyes and starts concentrating, slowly returning to her original form.* _I've grown soft over these years. How everyone would laugh if they could see that. Oh well, might as well spend some time doing something useful. *_She grabbed a European sword off the wall and headed to the basement, and started fighting a Liche she summoned from Leá Monde. She really just played around with it, not really killing it till about half an hour later. Getting bored, she returned to the forest, arriving at the clearing where Sayo was still. Giving him the leftovers of the liche along with the bloody sake and usual food, she just gave him a few low class demons to play around with. She left promptly, she went to a underground cage bar. Participated in a few matches, almost killing each opponent and collected the winnings. Leaving she went to Cafe Musica, where she first noticed everyone for the first time. She went to her usual table and listened to the pianist, she stayed there till closing time*_

****

***In Genkai's forest, up in some big tree. Hiei was seen to be contemplating something. The following will be his own thoughts the whole time***

Hiei: Baka hanyou, thinking she could actually make me leave. I knew she was bluffing, still I left. _*sees a ray of ice in the distance_* That dragon has been a nuisance. Keeps on freezing the best trees, me trees at that. Because of that wretched thing, I've been reduced to staying in the old hags forest. At least this place has a few decent limbs. Damn it, I cant get her out of my head. I keep seeing her eyes staring into my own. _*gets up and looks around* _Something just came through here. But what? I might as well check it out. *_Hiei blurs to the source of the energy signal he felt, he arrived at the lake, which was deep in the forest. He saw a hawk demon flying off at that moment_.* That answers the first question, but now a new arises. Who was that? Why were they spying on me, and at Callisto's place too? 

**__**

***Morning. In homeroom at the school. Yusuke, Keiko and Callisto were sharing the same classes for the most part***

Yusuke: Hey, what's with you today? *_Callisto looked very pissed off today. She was sitting in her chair now glaring at Yusuke_* It was just a question. Sheesh!

****

Callisto: Well, nothing's wrong with me. You just never saw me how I really am. I suggest you leave me alone from now on. *_she got up just then, despite the teachers protests, left the building. The teacher attempted to go after her, but found his feet stuck to the ground, as was Yusuke's and Keiko's. It took over an hour to get thawed off the floor. By then, Callisto was far from the school_.*

**__**

***In the afternoon. Callisto is in Nagoya, at the sight of several graves that seemed to have been placed around the same time. She took out and placed 3 black roses at each one***

Callisto: It's been a while since you had these by you. *_she removed the vines from the one closest to her, revealing the name Sagara Riot Sanosuke. She placed one of her tear gems at the stone and drove it deeper into it, next to 16 others_* One for each time, just like I promised. *_She removed the vines on the next one, revealing the name Riot Ashley, doing the same as she did to Sanosuke's grave marker_* No words still. *_She did the same to the next grave marker, revealing the name Riot Atsuko (A/N: I never knew his real mothers name, so I'm making it up till I'm corrected) Then she went to the next marker and did the same to reveal the name Hagime Saito_* After we found your body, I swore to put you here. You made me a liar. You were nothing but ashes. Jerk *_she laughed a bit and did the same thing to the last grave, it was Angi's grave_* I could've sworn you knocked some sense into that half brother of mine, still surprising me I see. *_She left with more black roses in her arms, heading to Kyoto through teleportation grimoires. She did the same as she did with Sanosuke's grave. Removed the vines and reminisced her good times with them. The names were that of the Oniwabon group and especially Aoshi's and Misao's graves she spent a good time making the markers respectful. Still with black roses, after placing some on their graves, she teleported to the graveyard in Tokyo and slowly went to a group of graves_* Back again. *_She removed the vines from all the graves. On it was the names Himura Kenshin, Himura Kaoru, Kamiya Koshijiro and Myoujin Yahiko. Of course there were others, but they remained unmarked. She placed the remaining black roses at the said roses and jammed in a tear gem in each one._* Ashiterou minna-san. *_At that she walked out of the graveyard back to her house, stopping at the still standing Akabeko for a little lunch_.*

****************************************************************

****

Me: I know this was short. It was too sad for me, I broke out in tears. *_wipes eyes with a tissue_*

Hiei: So sad... give it back now. *_death glares me_*

Me: Um... no. I sold it on EBAY. Nyahh! XD

Hiei: If you didn't take it and sell it, you would be in great pain before being killed.

Me: ^-^;;; I know, that's what makes this so much fun. 0.0 Oh, baka, you almost made me forget.

Hiei: I'm the baka? Your the one that cant hold a fireball that you make yourself for more than 3 seconds. That and your aim sucks.

Me: T.T Meanie... *_uses authoress power to put him in a room with sugar high chibified bishies_* ^-^ Better. Now for a new proposal. Since I'm in soon need of major teki's, all of you get to decide who. These arethe proposal's

1) Karasu

2) Suzaku

3) Toguro Brothers

4) Shishiwakamaru

So, like the other poll, it stays open till I get 5 votes for one of the choices. That doesn't mean I'll actually do it though. I'll just consider it a lot more than before. So don't expect an update till those 5 votes are in. Another note, unlike the last poll, you cant vote 5 times on one person. It's a limit of 2 votes per review, and no repeat reviews. This is so there's the whole first choice second choice thing. So ja ne minna-san. Don't forget to vote!

Hiei: GET ME OUTTA HERE!!! *_is mauled by afore mentioned sugar high chibified bishies_*

Me: ^-^ Review... or no more Hiei.


	13. Bump ins and Kurama sarcastic?

****

Hiei: It takes you over 3 months to update. Damn baka no youkai wench.

Aya: Oh urusei hi no youkai. Thinking no one goes through writers block on stories. Well after that cry-fest in the last chapter I didn't know where to continue.

Hiei: Just more damn excuses.

Me: Are not!

Hiei: Are too now recap so we can start sooner.

Me: *_gets a sly look on face_* Why so eager to start Hiei? Miss Callisto already?

Hiei: Iie, the sooner we start the sooner we finish and that means the sooner I can leave.

Me: Sure... Mister De Nile. Recap quickie, Callisto goes around to graves, makes them decent, leaves presents there and says that she loves and misses them. Why? Don't ask me that. Hiei finally catches a glimpse of a spy and before that avoided spilling something big. 

Hiei: Hn

Me: Hn yourself.

Hiei: ....Hn

Me: -.-# Hn... okay new chapter! New short chapter... whatever... 

*************************************************************************************

****

Callisto: *_walks through the streets of Tokyo_* So much has changed over these many years... *_accidentally bumps into someone_* Oh. Gomen nasai. *_turns and bows to the man_*

****

Man: Its no problem. *_bows back_* I should be the one apologizing after all.

****

Callisto: *_straightens up as does the man. He had quite long black hair and saw his blue eyes. Unable to resist herself she looked at him a bit more, seeing a few old burns on him, most healed_* Really, I should have watched where I was going...

****

Man: Well... How about we leave it at us both being at fault. *_smiles a bit_* I'm Sakyo.

****

Callisto: *_nods her head_* I'm Callisto... sounds strange I know but-

****

Sakyo: Not at all. Sure its rare to hear such a name these days, but beautiful none the less. *_glances at the plate at her coat_* Just as beautiful as this plate. It was a headband was it not?

****

Callisto: Yes it was... How do you know of such a thing?

****

Sakyo: *_chuckles and steps a bit away_* I get around. Meet many.. interesting people. I'm quite sure its the same way with you as well.

****

Callisto: *_has just realized she's been walking along the road beside this guy for the past 3 min_utes* Actually... yes. 

****

Sakyo: Why take so long to answer? *_doesn't look at Callisto at all_*

****

Callisto: ...Just remembering some things is all... *_looks to the ground while walking next to Sakyo still_* A lot has happened.

****

Sakyo: Like the repercussions of the haunting at Lea Monde right? ....Right? *_stops and turns to see Callisto frozen to one spot, not literally frozen of course. Walks back to her staying at least 3 feet away from Callisto_* What's the matter, cat got your tongue?

****

Callisto: *_looks up with a glare poring at Sakyo_* How do you know of that city?

****

Sakyo: ...As I said, I get around. If we're to part our ways, then good bye. *_makes a polite bow, turns so his back is at Callisto and walks away without rushing or stalling_*

****

Callisto: *_still frozen to that spot_* ****_thinking_*** No one should know of Lea Monde. No matter how much they get around. I better keep my guard up in case he shows again. Damn teme****_end thinking_*** I will keep an eye on you 'Sakyo' *_turns and walks off towards Cafe Musica_*

**__**

****Somewhere in a park in Tokyo. Yusuke, Kurama and Botan are gathered where there were no others to overhear them. They had gathered after seeing that Callisto wasn't home after her outburst in school****

****

Botan: *_after hearing what happened in the school from Yusuke_* Oh my... I hope she isn't being bitter over that little test back in Reikai...

****

Kurama: It depends on the test. In this case, it may have been. You did, after all, force her form out and leave her like that for a very long time. Only to see that she is a hanyou as well. Anyone would be disturbed in the way she is currently. *_leans against the tree behind him with his hands in his pockets_*

****

Yusuke: Heh. Ask me and I'd say she's being a coward and ran away so she isn't arrested or tested again.

****

Botan: Says the one that was frozen to the floor. *_starts to laugh_*

****

Yusuke: Not my fault she lost her damned temper! I told you she froze everyone's, that would bother stopping her, feet. So its not my damned fault she got pissed.

****

Kurama: Maybe this time it wasn't. For once you could have just been at the wrong place at the wrong time.

****

Yusuke: Yeah... wait... What do you mean by 'for once'? I don't start shit all the fuckin time!

****

Kurama: *_rolls eyes_* Right...

****

Botan: *_pops out her oar and sits on it floating now_* Well actually Yusuke... *_takes out a small black book and reads it_* You pretty much do.

****

Yusuke: Right... believe the book that got the day I was supposed to die! *_walks off muttering_* Damn reikai always screwing things up for me. 

****

Kurama: *_sighs and shakes his head disapprovingly_* He will be cursed with that temper till he dies... maybe 5 more times. 

****

Botan: *_snickers_* You really think he's going to die that many times before he dies for good?

****

Kurama: No. I think he will die 4 more times and after his final one he will finally get that under control. *_pushes off the tree with his back_* I have to get back. The study hall is just about over. 

****

Botan: I have to resume my duties as well *_flies off slipping into the void between reikai and ningenkai, also known as the realm where ghosts wander and those with an extra well 6th sense can see into_*

****

*******************************************************************************

Hiei: Where am I in the chapter?

Me: Right next to me ^^

Hiei: -.- Hn *_steps even further away from her, thus stepping off the edge of a cliff_* DAMN YOU!!! *_lands on feet at bottom for it only being a 30 foot drop to the next stable edge_*

Me: Well, once again I apologize for the long delay and short chapter. Blame this writers cliff I'm currently standing on, which Hiei stepped over. It grew from a little pebble to this...

Me: Anyways.... you read... now PLEASE review! Ja minna

*~* Aya


	14. Callisto is in uber trouble Kind of

****

Disclaimer: *_is in the Bahamas in a Speedo getting his tan on_*

Me: *is here* I have an announcement! Currently This fanfic and the other named 'Don't Ask' is currently in a tie on reviews. It shall now become a contest between the two. For if I made it against all the ones I'm writing, 'American Girls...' is in the lead over twice fold. It has 90 reviews... So how about we show that the first is NOT the worst and work on getting to 50, yes 50 reviews. 

Hiei: ...I say make all those 11 reviews flames to show her how much the first one is the worst. In fact flame them all. Make me happy instead of the baka bitch. 

Me: -.- *_eye twitches_* You better run... far away...

Hiei: Hn. *_sits comfortably in a tree that somehow just appeared there_* Just do the usual and get this over with so I can leave.

Me: Grr... fine. Callisto bumps into Sakyo in the city when walking around. Botan, Yusuke and Kurama have a meeting in a park or woods to talk about Callisto's outburst. Kurama brought about a sarcastic and slightly insulting side about and then I ended the chapter short.

Hiei: Now enjoy the damn chapter that most likely sucks. 

Me: .... *_goes into some huddled corner and stay quiet as the chapter starts_*

*~*--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*~*

****

Some Teacher: *_is writing on a board very complicated math equations_* If you ever understand this formula and succeed in solving it, most likely multi dimensional transportation can be achieved. Which is virtually impossible for dividing the gradient of the products cube. (_A/N: I must make this confusing. If its in some way tangible to grasp... Then go me_)

****

Kurama: *_in a chair towards the front copying down the formula_* ****_Thinking_*** _I guess it is none of our concern then?_***_end thinking_****

****

Youko: ****_Is in Kurama's head answering_*** _None what so ever. You will forget about the hanyou and just ignore her presence from now on_***_end transmission_****

****

Kurama: **_**thinking_*** _You have had some dealings with her after that raid haven't you Youko? ***End thinking**_**

****

Youko: ****_In Kurama's mind_*** I said you will forget it Minamino! Now just return to your damned studies* _Closes the link off temporarily to stop the conversation _***_end that transmission too... obviously_****

****

Kurama: ****_thinking_*** _I will find out what your so eager to hide Youko. You can not keep it in forever* **end thinking**_** _*Kurama looked back up to see his teacher staring at him, his notes full of what looked to be doodles _*

****

Some Teacher: Mister Minamino... You seemed somewhat bored of my teachings. Would sending you to the hall with some written work keep you more occupied, or will it just cause you to draw even more?

****

Other Students: *_laugh quietly at Kurama_*

****

Kurama: *_smirks at the teacher_* I just have a different method to go about the notes sensei. *_He went about explaining each doodle to his teacher how each one meant whatever the teacher said. Though it was all a lie and he knew it meant something else_*

**__**

****In Genkai's forest, about half way from the road and the temple****

****

Hiei: *_is examining the area by the lake where he saw the 'spy' come about before flying away_* Hawk demon... *_picks up a bit of dirt, rubs it between two fingers and drops it, blood on the fingers now_* Also injured... Good

****

Genkai: *_comes up from the path_* Hiei... get off my property. There's no reason for you to be here. Go annoy the dumb ass and his friend

****

Hiei: Hn. Look Genkai, I'm not leaving till I find out what else was here. So go train your new pupil or something woman. 

****

Genkai: *_She glares at Hiei dangerously_* You will respect me if your to stay around my lands kid. Leave now and don't you fucking dare come back till you remember that.

****

Hiei: Hn. Fine, but see if I care upon hearing that you died again from some demon coming through your pathetic defenses. *_He blurs off to somewhere off the temple properties_* ****_Thinking_*** _That old hag is gonna end up killed if she keeps up with the damn act_*

****

Genkai: *_sighs and turns to walk back to the temple_* Jaganshi... your playing a game that you know nothing of. *_walks back and hits Touya in the head with a paper fan_* I said get to work you damned slacker!

****

Touya: *_was asleep from exhaustion next to a giant spike, but is now up and rubbing his head_* Look old woman-

****

Genkai: *_kicks Touya in the stomach along with a series of punched_* Pick it up slacker!

****

Touya: *_gets hit with the kick and a few punches before understanding that their training and goes to block and dodge them all_*

**__**

*****Outside of Sarayashi High the next day in the morning. Yusuke, as usual, is getting dragged off to school by Keiko*****

****

Yusuke: Damn it Keiko, I can walk on my fucking own!

****

Keiko: *_drops Yusuke_* Look Yusuke, don't pull that act with me. I don't care if your defending your reputation in front of all the gangs, you give me that tongue again and I'll hurt you so hard that your gonna think your in limbo! *_walks into the school and goes to homeroom ahead of Yusuke, meeting up some of her friends_*

****

Yusuke: Right... and I'm going to be beaten by Kuwabara in a match. *gets _up, lights a bogey and walks into the school to homeroom_*

**__**

**A paper ball hits Yusuke in the face, lighting it up with the end of the bogey, thus hitting his hair setting him on fire**

****

Yusuke: SHIT! GET THIS FUCKING FIRE OUT! *_is using his hands to extinguish the blaze, which is huge from the gel on Yusuke's hair_*

****

Most of the class: *_are laughing their heads off pointing at Yusuke_*

****

Keiko: Oh my... *_goes to get a bucket of water and dumps it on Yusuke's head_* Yusuke are you alright?!

****

Kuwabara: Wouldn't be the first time he was almost barbeque

****

Yusuke: _*hair is down and mostly burned off_* Shut up Kuwabara, or would you want me to smash your damn face in and roast it with my- *_is cut off with Keiko hitting him in the head with her bag_* Damn it Keiko!

****

Keiko: Would you rather spill everything here and deal with your boss?

****

Yusuke: ..uh.. good point.

****

Keiko: Then just sit down! *goes to her own chair and sits, opening her books and studying* Shouldn't be smoking in school anyways... own fault...

****

Yusuke: *_mutters something none can understand and sits at his own desk. He turns around to face Kuwabara_* Hey you see Callisto yet?

****

Kuwabara: Uh... yeah... She's right there *_points to the desk in front of Yusuke, which has Callisto, in her altered school uniform, sitting in it reading to herself_*

****

Yusuke: *_Sweat-drops in the back of the head_* Yea.. I knew that... Just checking to make sure your damn head didn't forget last time a paved it into the ground...

****

Kuwabara: Damn it Urameshi! You wanna fucking start something?!

****

Callisto: *_turns around, with a deadly look in her eyes_* Will you both shut your fucking mouths or do you require assistance? I'd be glad to cut your tongues out for you to be of some help.

****

Yusuke and Kuwabara: *_shuts up and look at their desk_*

****

Callisto: That's what I thought.

****

Intercom: Riot Callisto, to the principle's office NOW.

****

Callisto: Fuck this shit... *_gets up and leaves the homeroom and just when she looks to enter the principle's office, she turns and walks right outside. Stopping at the gate, she opens up a small box and slips a white small disk into her mouth, letting it dissolve_*

****

Principle: *_grabs Callisto by the collar of her shirt_* I called you to my office, not the front gates.

****

Callisto: Damn you just leave me the fuck alone! *_gets out of the principle's grip and straightens her clothes_* I don't require taking your orders. I am much older than you after all.

****

Principle: You would love to believe that Miss Riot now wouldn't you. Now come with me. We have a few issues to discuss. *_walks to the office_*

****

Callisto: Fuck... *_follows the principle just to keep it on the down low. Enters the office behind the principle and sits down_*

****

Principle: *_sits behind the desk_* Do you even know why your in here now?

****

Callisto: No. Why don't you go about and fucking tell me. I'm dying to know. *_rolls eyes in sarcasm and boredom_*

****

Principle: *_ignores whatever Callisto said, like all principles do when they ask a question to a student and takes out a pretty thick folder_* You seem to have built up quite a record in your 2 other days here. *opens the folder and starts to read it* Assault on several student. Freezing the emergency fire hoses. Somehow freezing a whole classrooms feet to the ground, including the teacher. Disrespecting your superiors. Smoking on campus. Using drugs on campus. Weapon possession. Threatening students and teachers alike. Need I go on?

****

Callisto: I didn't want you to start in the first place. So, no, I don't think you need to continue.

****

Principle: You are to be suspended from this school for the rest of this week and next week. Then I will give you another chance with a clean record. Do we understand?

****

Callisto: Not like your fucking giving me a choice. So whatever. Do I leave now or what?

****

Principle: When your guardian or parent arrives to the school and we have a conference with them to as why your suspended in the first place.

****

Callisto: I have none.

****

Principle: Yes you do, and their on their way here now.

****

Callisto: _****thinking*** Who the fuck is this cock sucking bitch talking about? She has no idea that anyone in that category is long since dead...***end thinking****_

****

Principle: *_sees the door open_* Ah glad to see you've come on time.

****

Callisto: *_turns to see who it is and gets wide eyed_* No way in fucking jigoku...

****

*~*----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*~*

Me: Come on. Tell me I didn't do some good.

Hiei: You didn't do any good. It plain sucked. 

Me: GRRR.... Okay my faithful readers, I have left a cliffhanger as you have seen. Now you may guess who it is, and earn a special appearance in the next chapter. I'll give a hint, at least one has actually shown up in this story so far. In fact there's only one person there as another hint. 

Hiei: Review, guess and wait another month or so for the next idiotic chapter.

Me: ... *_goes back into the corner, huddles up and whimpers_* No body loves me...

Hiei: Correct. *_faces the reader, aka you_* Now just review.


	15. Short chapter, plot revealed

****

**Disclaimer**: Hm? Own? Oh no, never would she own Yu Yu Hakusho. Maybe Callisto, but not such a big hit.

****

**Authoress**: Here I was just getting back to the story... Which I find to be getting long. I will try to show off the plot a bit more in here. This means more Sakyo time. I know it has been forever but vacation does that to me. I was sidetracked with babysitting, water parks, hanging out and other things. Good news is that I went to Otakon, and purchased a katana and bokken. Well, there was that, and a 'few' other things.

****

**Hiei**: Just get this over with you baka onna.

****

**Authoress**: Urusei Hiei… I am getting to it, so be patient. :: _shakes her head and looks back to the readers_:: I doubt many people are interested in this fan fiction though. I may not complete it, and discontinue the story. Really though, I have prequels to this that I had started which needs to get going.

****

**Hiei**: Good, I can be free from yet another stupid, moronic, loathsome fiction in which torture usually is aimed at me.

****

**Authoress**: Or Kurama in some cases. Oh! In addition, when there is Yami no Matsuei involved, cannot forget about Yusuke/Watari pairings and such. Oh… This inspires me for yet another storyline. Must push it aside though. Recap, well read over that last short chapter for it. I have some changed needed in this story. Such as the style seeing as is so much against play-script style writing. In fact, I may revise this whole thing to fit their needs and improve the chapters a tad.

****

**Time Keeper**: Wait for it….

****

**Authoress**: Okay, screw that. They have a problem; they take it up with me. I can always edit and resubmit it and end up with more reviews than last time. Oh, and those who think that the pairing is true, then let me tell you something about my family and I. We like to lie at times. So, onward with the fan fiction!

****

**Warnings**: I write this and it is a story that has not been touched in forever. What do you think the warnings are? In addition, some swearing.

* * *

**** ****

**Principle**: You are to be suspended from this school for the rest of this week and next week. Then I will give you another chance with a clean record. Do we understand?

****

**Callisto**: Not like, you are fucking giving me a choice. So whatever. Can I leave now or what?

****

**Principle**: When your guardian or parent arrives to the school and we have a conference with them to as why you are suspended in the first place.

****

**Callisto**: I have none.

****

**Principle**: Yes you do, and their on their way here now.

****

**Callisto**: :: thinking_:: Whom the fuck is this cock-sucking bitch talking about? She has no idea that anyone in that category is long since dead... :: end thinking::::_

****

**Principle**: ::_sees the door open_:: Ah glad to see you've come on time.

****

**Callisto**: ::_turns to see who it is and gets wide eyed_:: No way in fucking jigoku...

****

**Genkai**: ::_Stands in the doorway, wearing her normal outfit and looking very ticked off. Behind her, is Touya who has a charm on so it looks like his hair was dyed the way it is, and his eyes have pupils. Walking in, both sit in chair's. Genkai next to Callisto, and Touya in a seat towards the back._:: I don't feel like any of my time being wasted, so I suggest you hurry this up.

****

**Principle**: Of course, I can understand that. This has been an ongoing dilemma, and simply we have no more choices but to suspend her. If she keeps this up, then we will expel her. She mouths off to the professor's, has been seen taking drugs, threatening and endangering other students and has destroyed school property in ways not even Yusuke Urameshi has. We have given her every opportunity to straighten up considering that she was new, but this cant be ignored anymore.

****

**Genkai**: Fine then. I'll take the idiot now… ::_She stands up and slaps Callisto on the back of her head_:: Idiot, you're here for other reasons you should remember. ::_Finally, she walks out, with Touya the student following behind._::

****

**Callisto**: Damn it, I thought I was through with her for a while. ::_Shaking her head, she got up and followed Genkai out. Feeling that there was more reason that it was Genkai whom was summoned to the school, she doesn't complain as she is led to the temple. Once entered, Callisto is let to sit down, with Genkai across from her. Touya left to train though._:: Okay you damn human. Tell me why the hell your involved with my 'records.'

****

**Genkai**: Idiot, you think that all of this went through without some of my own influence? ::_Callisto remained silent, so Genkai continued_:: Things are not the same as you once knew them. There are more rules, tighter security and a need to keep track of everyone. Especially students, which is much unlike back then.

****

**Callisto**: Now your making me feel old… I know times have changed since then, so you don't have to remind me. ::_ She shifted the weight in her legs slightly for more comfort ability, brushing some of her hair behind an ear_:: I just did not think that out of everyone, I had to deal with you over this stupid case. I may not be full blooded, but still; over the rumors of two fighters that destroy all in their path, of course I would also hold some hatred.

****

**Genkai**: ::_Smirks in her place, after hearing what Callisto had to say_:: Even after these passing years, you are still the immature idiot from back then.

****

**Callisto**: Look you fuckin' bitch! I don't need to stick around for this stupid shit. I can smell that the power you once held is gone, so you cant stop me. I'm leaving, and don't have anyone tail me. Tell Koenma that I'm through with his interference. ::_She gets up, and as an icy wind passes through she leaves in a literal storm. Genkai smirk grows slightly as she too gets up to make herself tea._::

**__**

-::-Sakyo is in his office, but with his shirt off. Wrapping up many burns that seem to still be healing, a particular nasty one in the shape of a familiar rood inverse on his shoulder blade. He is alone as he starts to think out loud to himself while reading an old report he had made out. -::-

****

**Sakyo**: When the arena exploded, the machine that was being developed to open up a portal to Makai activated. It was not, however, to the Makai, but there were demons. Walls of limestone leading to a staircase bringing me to the courtyard of a mansion. Surprisingly though, all the creatures of the place were not hostile to an intruder.

****

**Sakyo**: I still don't know how I had escaped the prison. Later I found out the labyrinth like mansion was, in truth, an old city. With some research in myths and folklore I had learned the name of the city. Lea Monde, a city of many horrors and powerful items…

****

**Sakyo**: The key unlocks a hole to the Makai and only the keeper can access it. With a few extra hands, confirmation of what the key is came. A sword replicating the rood inverse. Lucky that the keeper had decided to wander to Japan with the key. Either that, or the lady was just a guardian, then I must find the keeper, destroy them and take their place. That way my dreams can finally be brought to reality. ::_He finished the report and put it in a drawer which was locked right after. Standing up, he headed towards the window where much of Tokyo can be seen._::

* * *

**** ****

**Authoress**: Sorry to make it so short. I have writers block on this and I just wanted to show off the plot a bit more. That, and explain how the hell Sakyo is alive. So while you can kill me over all of this, just know that someday, somehow, I will pick this up again and finish it. Though, I have yet to bring up the prequels… Then when those are done, I will finish this. Actually, I have no idea what's going to happen. I want to get the other stories finished before bringing up more… Though I have 2 shorts that need to get out soon.


End file.
